Typhuss James Halliwell (mirror)
In the mirror universe, Typhuss James Halliwell was a Terran male who was a slave to the Alliance on Terok Nor. Typhuss was born in 2333 in San Francisco, California on Earth to Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. Early life Typhuss was born in 2333 on August 18th in San Francisco, California on Earth to Patty Halliwell and Victor Benett. Typhuss was born into a life of slavery, his parents worked in the mines on Bajor. The Sanctuary Network :"I see great potential in you, Typhuss. Good people come and go, but the great ones have always seen beyond the boundaries of science, beyond the known. The great ones dare to believe in the unbelievable." :: — Helen Magnus After being recruited by Dr. Magnus in her work at the Old City Sanctuary in 2370, Typhuss discovers a new and strange world that is both unbelievable yet completely plausible to him. While his ideas have put him ahead of his time, he finds the world of "Abnormals" to be fantastical in a way he can ultimately understand. Although Typhuss was less than comfortable at first, he has proven himself invaluable in gaining the confidence of his first patient, an Abnormal child. This only serves to prove that Magnus was right about his instinct and genuine thirst to know the truth. And she knows that he will prove invaluable to the Sanctuary. His choice to stay at the Sanctuary is made after a conversation with Dr. Magnus when she reveals her deepest secrets to him. His willingness to learn and his need to know the truth prove to be important factors in Magnus's choice in Typhuss as her protegé and prove to be helpful to everyone in the Sanctuary. Later that year Helen, Typhuss and Will Zimmerman used the Nautilus, a submarine privately owned by Helen to travel to the Bermuda Triangle to investigate the loss of contact with the merfolk. While visiting the Bermuda Triangle, Dr. Magnus, Typhuss and Will Zimmerman encounter what appears to be a massacre among the merfolk. They later discover that a parasite that infested their brains had caused the creatures to tear each other apart. The only way to remove the parasite from the host appears to be killing the host. Typhuss was forced to do this, namely asphyxiate Magnus when she became infected with the parasite and threatened to kill them all by taking their submarine down so deep that it would have imploded. After exiting from Magnus's body the parasite was easily frozen by Typhuss before he revived Magnus. Typhuss's status as Magnus's protegé seems to give him additional prestige within the Sanctuary Network, with some people suggesting that Magnus was grooming him to take charge of the Sanctuary Network. This was confirmed later by Magnus when she admitted that one day Typhuss may have to lead the Sanctuary without her, suggesting that in her absence, Typhuss is the next in line to take over her position. This is further confirmed later when the heads of the individual facilities unanimously decide to appoint Typhuss as the acting head of the Sanctuary Network in the face of Magnus's disappearance. Upon Helen's return Typhuss gladly transfers control of the global network back to Helen. As Magnus's second in command, Typhuss has knowledge of all aspects of the Sanctuary Network as well as access to all of Magnus's contacts and resources. Freedom from slavery In 2370, Typhuss was freed from being a slave to the Alliance by Intendant Kira Nerys and soon after that Kira made Typhuss her consort. Typhuss worked with the Alliance and was thus awarded the position of Intendant Kira's lover for his loyalty. Typhuss appointed Tora Ziyal, as his commandant of security. Typhuss took Samantha, Annika, Olivia, B'Elanna, Xena and Helen as secret lovers behind Intendant Kira's back, his Bajoran lover. In 2374, Intendant Kira takes Bariel Antos as her consort. Typhuss tries to kill Bariel Antos and is stopped by Kira. Later Bariel joins the Terran Rebellion. In 2375, Intendant Kira again takes Typhuss as her consort. Later that year Typhuss joined the Alliance, the first Terran in the Alliance. Later that year Intendant Kira assigned Typhuss as Intendant of Earth. Later Typhuss became Intendant of Terran slave colonies on Bajor in 2378 after the Galactic Commonwealth was formed. Venture into the primary universe When Intendant Kira disappeared into the primary universe in 2382, Typhuss followed her. Typhuss learned that she had become close to his primary universe counterpart, who was also married to the Kira Nerys of his own universe. Angered by this, mirror Typhuss vowed to find and destroy his primary universe counterpart. Galactic Commonwealth In 2387, Typhuss joined the Galactic Commonwealth with the help of his primary universe counterpart. Typhuss then took command of the free starship ''Intrepid'' as Captain with Helen Magnus as his first officer. Romance Helen Magnus In 2370 Typhuss first became involved with Helen Magnus when he took her as a secret lover behind Intendant Kira's back, his Bajoran lover. Helen and Typhuss soon showed an attraction to each other. Soon after Helen took Typhuss to her quarters and had sex with him. In 2371 their romance had progressed to a love affair. It is implied on more than one occasion that Typhuss is the only man Magnus has ever truly loved, but she still has obvious feelings for him even though they are friends. In 2387 Typhuss and Helen became lovers after he joined the Galactic Commonwealth. Category:Humans Category:Halliwell family Category:Alliance personnel Category:Terok Nor personnel Category:Tantok Nor personnel Category:Intendants Category:IKS Negh'Var personnel Category:IKS Negh'Var II personnel Category:Mirror universe Category:Sanctuary Network personnel Category:Carter family Category:Intendant Kira's lovers Category:Galactic Commonwealth personnel Category:Intrepid personnel Category:Terran Imperial captains